Snape's Secret
by Kime
Summary: Snape has a huge secret. What happens when said secret gets raped, has a child, and marries Draco... Includes obviously rape, and other character.
1. Hogwarts

Snape's Secret

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Draco entered Severus' kitchen, today he was due at Hogwarts for the start of term. Sev was Draco's godfather and let Draco stay in one of his houses since his father was in Azkaban, and his mother had gone insane. 'Time to pack I guess.' Draco thought while eating breakfast.

"Draco." Someone's voice broke out through the small house. Draco got up and walked over to the fire.

"Yes Sev, what?" Draco asked.

"Get to school now, I need to introduce you to someone that I need you to watch over for me." Snape's head said.

"Fine, let me pack and I'll floo there." Draco said starting to leave.

"I already have your stuff. I brought it here when you were talking." Snape said disappearing. Draco reached for the floo powder and went to Hogwarts.

"Nice outfit Draco." Snape said when Draco popped out of the fireplace.

"Sorry, but this was all I was wearing when you brought my clothes here." Draco said looking down at his black silk boxers.

"Um guys, what about me?" Asked a sweet voice from behind.

"Right sorry Kim. Draco this is Kim, Kim Draco. Anyways mister Malfoy, Kim here is in Slytherin. She was transferred here when her father decided it would be better for her to go to school than be home schooled. Out of the interest of her father I wanted to know if you would keep an eye on her and protect her. She's been in Hogwarts before so she knows where everything is and what to do.All you have to do is keep her out of trouble." Snape said sitting down behind his desk.

"Ok Sev I will, don't worry. So whose her father?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now I suggest leaving me alone so I can get class ready for tomorrow." Snape said picking up a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco and Kim left the room.

"Want to go sit by the lake? We can get to know each other, or if you want I can leave you alone. I don't know why Snape thinks I need protecting, I'm not a troublemaker." Kim said outside the door.

"Sev is like that because there are certain people at this school that will more than likely try to get you in their beds, all of whom are friends of mine. So as long as you're friends with me I swear they won't hurt you." Draco said leading her towards the lake.

"And why would they do that? I'm sure I'm not as pretty as most of the students here." Kim said opening the oak front doors.

"Oh believe me you are probably number one on a list of three. So whose your father?" Draco asked walking towards the lake.

"Drake it's better if you don't know." Kim sat down on the side of the lake.

"Why not? I can take care of myself." Draco yelled.

"Cause it would endanger my life and his if word got out." Kim said laying down, her shirt rode up a little revealing a bit of her stomach.

"Oh sorry about that." Draco said staring at her tummy.

"It's ok, so how was your summer?"

"Great, the best I've had in a wihle." Draco said. Later that night the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's speech had finished leaving them to eat.

"So what's your name?" Blaise asked once the feast began.

"Kim, you can call me Bailey though what's yours?" Kim asked which then caught Draco's attention.

"I'm Blaise Zambini Slytherin Sex god." Baise said smiling.

"Sure you are Blaise. I thought that was Draco's title. Hi Bailey I'm Tracy Davis, welcome to Hogwarts. So do you have a last name?" Draco was about to make up an excuse to get him and Kim to leave but he was to slow.

"Yeah, It's Tyler. Kim Tyler." Kim lied.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you enjoy it here, and whatever you do don't listen to Zambini." Tracy went back to eating.

"Actually Kim that's really good advice, but can I talk to you for a minute." Draco asked standing up.

"Yeah, bye Blaise, Tracy." Kim got up and followed him.

"I thought you weren't suppose to tell anyone your last name what happened?"

"It was an alias that's not my last name." Kim said "What do you think I'm dumb or something?"

"No, I'm just keeping you out of trouble."

"Ok sex god." Kim then left.


	2. Draco Feels

Chapter 2: Draco Feels

Over the last couple of months Draco had started to fall in love with Bailey. She sort of reminded him of someone he knew, but couldn't figure out who it was. Draco decided to ask Snape if he should ask her out or not, Since her father whom ever he was way protective of her. He was right outside Snape's office dor when the voices from inside trailed out.

"Bailey, I'm glad your in love, but we'll talk about that tomorrow. You need to start your work. Have a nice night, I love you, remember that." Snape said walking towards the door.

"Love you too Cranky Pants." Bailey said walking outside, when she opened the door she bumped into Draco. "Oh my gosh, what did you hear?" Bailey said frightened. Draco just turned aruond and ran. He couldn't even think, all he knew was that his body was moving but his brain wasn't telling him where he was going.

Bailey turned around and went back inside. "Cranky Pants, Draco was outside I don't know what he heard I went to ask him but he ran away."

"Bailey he went to the Quidditch pitch. He always goes there." Snape said buttoning his cloak. "Bring him back here. We'll explain then."

Bailey ran to the Quidditch pitch and up to the Slytherin section. "Draco please let me explain. It's not what you think." Baiely said sitting by him.

"What's to explain you and Snape are in love, probably shagging him." Draco said heartbroken.

"Ew Drake! No I went to Snape to talk to him about you, about being honest with you." Bailey said on the verge of tears.

"Why don't I believe that? Hmm the name Cranky Pants comes to mind." Draco said sarcastically.

"Please come with me so Snape and I can explain." Bailey asked.

"Fine, only because I need to talk to him."


	3. Snape's Secret

Chapter 3: Snape's Secret

Draco followed Bailey to Severus' office, once inside Draco sat in front of Snape's desk. "Draco I'm sure you didn't hear our whole conversation since you are acting like this, and Bailey came to me saying she wanted to be honest with you since she has strong feelings for you, so I'll let her explain." Snape said glaring at her.

"Oh stop being Cranky Sev! Draco remember how I said that I couldnt' tell you who my father is well it's because Voldemort and most of the teachers at this school don't know that I exsist, well as the daughter of my father. If Voldemort or his Death Eater's found out they could use me against my father." Bailey explained as fast as she could. "Sort of like Lucious."

"So who is he? Is it Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"No actually it's Professor Snape. My name is Kimberly Bailey Snape. There I said it Cranky Pants here is my dad, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Baiely said sitting down on Snape's desk.

"Is-wow no wonder you seemed familiar- is that why you use to be mean? Because you had to hide your daughter?" Draco asked.

"Drake I'm still hiding her. You and Albus are the only ones who know besides well us. So what is it you came to talk to me about int eh first place Draco?" Snape asked finally smiling.

"Well I came to see if her father would have let me date her. I figured that you could have asked him, but now that I know your him, may I date your daughter?" Draco asked looking from Bailey to Snape.

"No." Snape said casually.

"Dad!" Bailey yelled.

"Sev come on it's me why not?" Draco asked shocked.

"Draco I'm not trying to offend you, but-"

"Dad-Sev, Draco is not a Death Eater! He hasn't even hung out with Death Eaters." Bailey yelled.

"Kim those who are Death Eaters started young. You never know." Snape said a look of fear on his face.

"He's right, you don't ever know but Sev I would never get that mark, espically after what happened to my mum and dad." Draco tried to be calm. "You trusted me earlier what's changed?"

"Draco I have a daughter to protect. I would die for her if I had to can you say the same thing?"

"Dad this is ludicrous! I will not have you saying such things to him." Bailey was on the verge of tears.

"Kim you may leave, this is between Draco and me." Snape said with forced calm.

"I'll leave but I'll be back with Dumbledore, you've gone mad." Bailey stormed out of the room.


	4. Proving Yourself

Chapter 4: Proving Yourself

"So, Snape's daughter this will be interesting." A cold voice said from the shadow's.

"W-who are you?" Bailey asked scared. A pair of hands came up behind her, one covered her mouth the other one reached for both of her hands. The person forced her into an empty classroom.

"Silencio." The voice said placing a silencing charm on Bailey and the room. Bailey tried her best to get away from her attacker.

"Stop struggling." The boy hit Bailey's head with something hard knocking her unconcious.

"Sev, I promise I'll protect her. I'm not going to turn her over to Voldemort!" Draco couldn't stay calm any longer.

"You are going to have to prove to me that you're not supporting him before I let you near Kim again. Sorry Drake she brought it on the both of you when she decided to be honest. I'm actually starting to get a bit worried she should have been back by now." Snape said eyeing the door.

"Maybe she changed her mind." Draco tried to reassure his godfather.

"No, she ment it, believe me." Snape walked over to the fire. "Albus Dumbledore." He said in an instant Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"Yes Severus how may I be of help?" Albus asked.

"Has Kim been to see you she was on her way to complain to you."

"No, no one here has seen her. Don't worry Severus she'll be fine." Albus then went back to his office.

"Harry I need to ask you a favor.I know you have your dad's map, can you place use it to loacte Kim Tyler it's an emergency." Dumbledore sat down in his office.

"Yeah, I solemly swear that I am up to no good. Professor she's in the dungeons in the empty classroom next to the potions classroom. She's with Blaise Zabini." Harry read the map again to make sure.

"You three stay here. Lupin if you will please contact Severus. He'll be able to get to her quicker." Albus said running out of his office. Lupin stuck his head into the fire to tell Severus who was furious and ran from his office.

"Lupin what's going on?" Hermione asked Lupin just shook his head. Back in the classroom Blaise was just finishing when Bailey started to wake. She started to cry when she realized what just happened. Blaise got up and started putting his clothes on.

"Thanks Kim we should do that again sometime." Before he could leave Snape and Draco entered. Draco took one look at Blaise and one of Kim covering her body and crying then he jumped on Blaise and started punching him.

"You. Horny. Bastard. Why. Did. You. Rape. Her." Draco said between each punch. Snape ran over to Kim and handed her his robe since her clothes were torn and ripped. After she put them on he pulled his daughter close to him.

"Mr. Malfoy I know you're upset but that's enough." Albus said furious at the scene in front of him.

"But Sir he raped Bailey!" Draco yelled not getting off of Blaise.

"It's true Albus." Snape said showing Albus the state that Kim was in. "When we walking in Mr. Zabini was pulling on his pants.

"Kim is it true?" Albus asked. Due to the silencing charm she nodded her head. "Kim I need to hear your answer before I can do anything." Kim pulled her dad's wand out and pointed it to her mouth signaling that Blaise had charmed her.

"Finite Incantatum." Draco said getting the hint.

"Thank you Dray. Yes he raped me, he knocked me unconsious dragged me in here and rapped me. You bastard." Kim went over and kicked Blaise.

"Hey, what it! I'm sitting on top of him, you could have hit me." Draco said.

"Sorry." Kim said embarrased.

"Mr. Malfoy if you'll take Mr. Zabini to me office please. Severus if you could take Kim to Poppy, just so she can take a contraceptive. After that I'll stop by to figure things out." Albus said going to the nearest fire place.

"Sev, I'm sorry I didn't know. Please dont' be mad at me. He knows abotu stuff, he heard our conversation. I'm sorry I didn't know he was a Death Eater." Kim said crying. Snape picked up his daughter and carried her the rest of the way.

"Kim I'm not mad, please don't cry we'll figure something out I promise you. Please don't worry." Snape said walking into the infirmary.

"Severus what happened?" Poppy asked shocked.

"I was raped. Madame Pomfrey can I talk to you privately please?" Kim asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind Severus." Poppy said calmly. Snape waited outside.

"I was wondering if there was anyway I could find ou if I could become pregnant due to waht happened. If I am I owuld like to keep the baby to teach Blaise a lesson." Kim explained that if the baby was born Blaise would have to pay for what he did.

"Kim having the baby if there is one should not be to get revenge on Mr. Zabini." Madame Pomfrey said getting the contraceptive.

"Please I just want to know. If I am pregnant I don't want to kill an innocent person. I could never live with myself if I thought I had killed a child." Kim said practically in tears again.

"Fine here I need some blood." Poppy pricked her finger and took a blood sample.

"Kim you're-"

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers.


	5. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 5: Dumbledore's office

"Draco what happened? Oh gosh is that Blaise, what happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Sod off Granger." Draco said putting Blaise in a chair and tying him to it.

"Mister Malfoy, did you do this?" Lupin asked walking infront of Blaise.

"Well some of it, the bruises are from Kim kicking him afterwards." Draco said making sure the ropes were tight.

"Draco how is she?" Lupin asked, he already figured out what happened.

"Scared, upset, suprisingly calm actualyl. Her dad's with her right now in the infirmary." After Draco was satisfied that the ropes were tight he punched Blaise in the stomach.

"How do you know who her father is-Harry don't even think about it, hand it over. You'll get it back after." Lupin said takign the Marauder's map.

"They just told me. How do you know?" Draco asked suspicious.

"I have my ways Draco and please refrain from punching Zabini." Lupin put the map in his cloak.

"I would excuse you three but I fear you'll run right to the place Draco said earlier and interrupt, so you three will remain seated for a couple more minutes until they finish talking. Draco please listen to Professor Lupin and take a seat. Due to a recent request we are not turning Mr. Zabini over to the ministery until we do a few memory charms. She's fine Mr. Malfoy her father wanted me to tell you that you've proved yourself tonight by standing up for her, instead of your best friend. I think you should go down to the infirmary." Dumbledore took out his wand and started charming Blaise's memory.

"Professor what's going on? I know Blaise raped Kim that's obvious but why is everyone being so secretive?" Hermione asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Miss Granger I know you'll just figure it out if I don't tell you so here, Professor Snape is Kim's father. You can't tell anyone you three. She's obviously a target for being a muggle born, we can't endanger Snape's life in the process."

"I'm sorry professor." Hermione said upset, just then ministry officals started to arrive.

"You three may go. Please do not disturb them." Dumbledore said escorting them to the door.

"Albus I got oyur owl and I understand the circumstances of what happened if I could get Blaise to sign these we'll be on our way." The minister said walking up to Albus.

"Eneverate." Dumblesore said waking the sleeping student.

"Hi Mr. Zabini, I'm Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. Do you remember what happened?" Fudge asked, Blaise nodded his head. "Then tell me what happened?"

"My Lord told me to torture a Kim Smith. So I went down and raped her instead, I figured that would be torture for her but pleasure for me." Blaise didn't know why he was saying all this.

"Well Mr. Zabini you raped the wrong person. Well actually you raped the right person, but it was a very stupid idea." Fudge said sitting in a chair infront of him.

"And why is that?" Blaise asked a little frightened.

"Because she figured out a way to torture you even worse. Mr Zabini you've impregnanted Miss Smith. She's keeping the child but she refuses to have anything to do with you. She was a few papers that she would like you to sign. THis one is a restraining order it states that once the baby is born you are allowed to see it only when accompanied by Kim, her father, Albus, or her boyfriend/husband. Breaking this restrant will result in you being apparated to a cell in Azkaban. " Fudge waited for him to sign it after the ropes were loosened.

"That's suppose to be a punishment?" Blaise asked almost laughing.

"No, that's not your punishment." Albus said calmly.

"This Mr. Zambini is your punishment. You are to pay Miss Smith child support, included is medical care before and after the birth, his schooling, and shelter. Right now your fahter will have to pay the amount I set, but once you graduate you'll be paying it every month. Skip one month and Aurors will hunt you down and put you in Azkaban. If you find yourself there you will be given the kiss upon arrival. Let's see I think 2,000 Galleons until the birth and then 2,500 after. Children are expensive youknow. Sign these and we'll be on our way." Fudge pushed the next bunch of papers in front of Blaise. "Oh and since this cild is your heir he gets everything after your death, even if you produce another child." Cornelius got out of his chair and took the papers. Blaise signed and Fudge made sure they were completely filled out.

"Thank you Cornelius. Mr. Zabini on top of all that you still have mine and professor Snape's punishment." Dumbledore said shaking the Aurors hands beofre they left.

"What could be worse then becoming poor in less than 30 minutes?" Blaise said like it didn't bother him.

"I respect what Kim did. She could have let you die for being a rapest and a Death Eater instead she decided to spare your life. You will apologize to her, Draco, and Professor Snape for your misbehavior towards your house, and house mate. You are also never allowed to be around Kim after that. You're also suspended for 2 weeks I figured your father could think of a better punishment. Off you go to Professor Snape's office, he'll be there shortly." Dumbledore said putting a locator charm on him just in case.


	6. Telling Snape

Chapter 6: Telling Snape

Bakc in the infirmary Madame Pomfrey let Snape back in followed by Draco. Kim took Snape's hand opened it up and put the pill in his hand. "I can't dad." Kim said closing his hand.

"What?" Snape asked opeing his hand again to reveal the contraceptive pill. "Why?"

"I can't kill an innocent person. Even if they aren't developed yet. I had Madame Pomfrey run a few tests to detect extremely early pregnancy, and it came back positive. I couldn't do that to my child I'm sorry." Kim tried to read her father's expression.

"But Kim, it's Blaise's kid also are you sure you want to reminder of what happened?" Draco recovered first.

"Yes, Blaise needs to learn a lesson. I already told Dumbledore and he informed the Minister and he's talkign to Blaise now. He's not allowed aroudn the baby without me, Snape, Albus, or my boyfriend/husband around. He'll have to pay child support and when he dies the baby will become his heir, no matter how many children he decides to have. If he breaks any of these he goes straight to Azkaban to recieve the Dementor's kiss. Dad please say something." Kim looked at Snape.

"I support your decision Kim. I just wish I could have been there to see his expression. This kid will be extremely spoiled. I'll start making morning sickness potions for you, and teach you a glamour spell for when you start to show. If you want, you won't get really big though like most people. You'll just have a small bump there if you're anything like your mother." Snape said hugging Kim.

"Draco I understand if you want to just be friends, or just go on without me." Kim said calmly while she looked up at him.

"Kim I love you. I'm not just going to leave that easily. So where are you going to stay? Blaise is going to want revenge, if I was him I would be thinking about how to get back at you." Draco placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Draco is right Kim, Blaise doesn't take things lightly. I'll set up one of the rooms in the tower by the Head's room for you, that way if anything happens one of us can get there." Snape said releasing his daughter.

"Dad I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be-" Kim started crying.

"Hun, Kim please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry. Kim the only friend you have is Draco, Blaise and Tracy. There is no way I'm letting you stay with Blaise. Draco going missing at night will arouse some suspicion." Snape said sitting next to Kim.

"What about Tracy? He's one of the best and he's gay." Draco suggested. He went over and started to hug kim.

"Ok we'll talk to Tracy. We better go to my ofice Blaise has to apologize before we can suspend him." Snape helped a shakign Kim off the hospital bed.


	7. Blaise's Apology

Chapter 7: Blaise's Apology

Walking back to the dungeons Draco had to practically hold Kim up since her shaking was getting worse. Professor Snape went into the room first.

"So where's the girl carrying the bastard?" Blaise asked.

"Mister Zabini you are in enough trouble at this time, so if I were you I would shut my gaping hole." Snape tried to remain calm, he knew the memory of the overheard converstaion had been wiped from Blaise's mind. "Now since you have to apologize to three of us you can start with mine, and your punishment will depend on your apology to Miss Smith."

"Professor I'm sorry for embarrasing you and the other Slytherins. However I am not sorry that I followed Voldemort's orders." Blaise sat down not even faised. Snape went out and got Kim and Draco.

"Draco I'm not positive why I'm to apologize to you, but I'm sorry if I hurt you man." Blaise went to shake Draco's hand only to get the brush off.

"Blaise you raped my girlfriend, took her innocence, and impregnanted her with a child that should be mine. You're not my friend." Draco pushed Blaise into the chair.

"I only did what I was told to do Malfoy. Voldemort wanted her tortured." Blaise looked Draco in the eyes.

"Go back to your master and tell him she's off limits, if he doesn't want every single one of his Death Eaters turned over to the ministry. I'm sick of his stunts." Draco said each syllable carefully. Blaise was shocked he had never wanted to hurt his best friend. "I believe y ou owe Kim an apology." Draco tried to reain calm, but the thought of punching Blaise kept creeping into his mind.

"Kim I'm not sorry, I'm not goign to lie but I'm sorry I got you pregnant. I can help there though." Blaise took out his wand. "Cru-" Blaise was punched by Draco.

"Harm that child and I"ll make sure yoiu die slowly." Draco broke Blaise's wand.

"Draco please take Kim to her room." Professor Snape said furiously.

"Mr. Zabini that was the worse thing you could of done. I todl you you're punishment would be based on your apology to Miss Smith. Right now I'm all for turning you over to Azkaban, and I have no clue why Kim didn't. As your punishment I'm going to suggest to the Ministry to check your family's background if and when they find one thing wrong I'll make sure you're parents go to Azkaban in your place." Snape sneered.

"So you're going to leave me homeless?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"No when that happens the next part of my plan will go into effect. Now I suggest you pack, the ministry will be by shortly." Snape then left to go to Kim's new room.

"Dad I want Drake to stay, I'll feel a lot safer and we won't have to involve anyone. It's already going to be aroudn school tomorrow that Blaise was suspended, and the rumor mill will start. In three months they'll catch on, and who knows what will happen." Snape looked at his daughter with a new perspective.

"Okay, but Draco and you aren't to do anything physical." Snape said taking a deep breath.


	8. Snape's Plan

Chapter 8: Snape's Plan

That evening Blaise arrived home to his parents and ministry officals. "Blaise we are having a serious talk later." Blaise's father yelled.

"Actually Mr. Zabini, you're under arrest for performing Dark Arts. I believe this here is a Drak Arts object, and so is the necklace your wife is wearing. If you'll both follow me." Cornelius Fudge walked over to a room full of Aurors.

"So what's goign to happen to my son?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"Well since you'd be in Azkaban for a while, he's been adopted by Severus Snape. He already has a room set up at his house." Cornelius said turning towards Blaise.

"You're kidding!" Blaise yelled shocked.

"I'm not, he has an interesting punishment set up for your previous action. If you will coem with me I believe he's at home." Cornelius made a portkey and handed it to Blaise. Once at Snape Manor both guys walked inside.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini nice to see you. This will eb your room for the next couple of years. As punishment for the rape I think cleanig this castle and the grounds without magic is acceptable. Then depending on your change of attitude we'll go from there. Oh and here it's a muggle decive that let's me know if you leave the grounds to see Voldemort. I'll return in the evenings to keep on eye on you and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt here will keep an eye on you while I'm teaching.

"Over the next few weeks Blaise started to gain a new respect for people. After Snape drugged Blaise so he had nightmares of what happened he started to babble about being wrong and inconciterate.

"What did you give him?" Kingsley asked one night.

"A potion that makes you feel what your victim felt. He's going to pay for what he did to my daughter." Snape responded.

One weekend Draco and Kim stopped by Snape Manor not knowing Snape had adopted Blaise. "Kim, Draco what are you doing here?" Blaise asked coming in from cutting the lawn. Draco pushed Kim behind him.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Draco said. "Where's Severus?"

"Outside, look before I get him I watned to apologize properly to Kim. What I did was wrong I'm sorry. Please let me be part of this child's life. I understand if you don't want me around. I lost your trust but I want to earn it back, and I know that will take a long time." Blaise said handing Kim a flower.

Kim took the flower. "Blaise I don't know what got into you but you're right it's going to take a while to get my trust back if you get it back at all. About my child it's life will be based around love, and happiness right now I'm not sure if you'd be able to provide that. I'll let you visit them when he or she is born. May I see Severus?" Kim asked choosing her words carefully.

"Yeah I'll get him. Hey Dad, Draco and Kim are here." Blaise called out the door.

"Did you just call Sev your dad?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he adopted me when my parents were arrested he punished me by making me clean this whole place and up keep the outside without magic. Hey id you know that Severus was onced married to a muggle named Amanda, she died of cancer." Blaise said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I've got to go use the restroom um I'll be back in a minute." Kim ran off, she never heard that her mum died of cancer.

"Oh Drake I decided to give up the Dark Mark. Look I'm sorry about Kim, I was an idiot and I'm going to try and win your trust back also." Blaise said looking at the ground.

"Blaise, Draco where's Kim?" Snape asked coming inside.

"She went to the restroom. She said to tell you she'll be back in a minute. So you adopted Blaise when were you going to tell Kim?" Draco asked.

"Why would he tell his student about his personal life? I understand that your his godson but Kim isn't." Blaise said feeling Snape's awkwardness.

"I-um-was going to after Blaise's suspension but I guess now is better than later." Snape noticed Kim coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey Sev, how are you today?" Kim asked hugging Snape.

"Good how about you and the baby?" Snape asked placing his hadn on her flat belly.

"Good we are both good. Draco's takign very good care of me." Kim took Draco's hand. Seeing Kim and Draco made Snape very happy.

"I have something to reveal to Blaise since you now I adopted him. Blaise I did this tomake sure you would never rape anyone else. Kingsley told me he told you about Amanda well we did have a kid. Kim here is my daughter so think about it." Snape said noticing the grossed out look on Kim and Draco's face.

"I raped my sister!" Blaise yelled turning green.

"I think I'm goign to be sick." Kim said running to the bathroom again.

"You're sick Sev, just sick." Draco said laughing.


	9. Rumors

Chapter 9: Rumors

Once Blaise's suspension was over and he arrived back at school rumors went flying about his sudden change in attitude and name, he changed it to Blaise Snape. A couple months later Kim started to show but only just a little thanks to her dad she was able to avoid morning sickness. Draco never left Kim's side he even put a spell on her belly to rebound any stray curses that might hit her during class. During the weekend Kim decided to go out to the lake. "Oh my gosh Kim who knocked you up?" Pansy shrieked in the Great Hall one morning. Draco went to defend her but she shook her head.

"Gosh Pansy didn't you know it's your boyfriend he couldn't keep his hands off me three months ago. Oh and we did it in your bed." Kim called across the Great Hall. Pansy turned towards Marcus Flint and started screaming. Draco went up to Kim and kissed her.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?" Draco said looking down at her almost see through peasant shirt.

"Why? I'll just tell everyoen it's yours, we are engaged afterall." Kim sat down and ate breakfast.

"You forgot your pills this morning." Draco said handing them to her.

"Thanks, I found out the sex of the baby do you want to know?"

"Yeah what are we having?" Draco asked placing a hand on her belly.

"A boy, I'm thinking of naming him Draco Edward Malfoy the fourth. That way your family name will be carried on. If it's okay with you." Kim looked down at Draco's hand.

"I would love that. So what are you doing today?" Draco asked kissing her.

"Lay out by the lake and read, are you helping Sev tutor?" Snape had decided to tutor those who were failing.

"No I think I'll join you this weekend. I've missed spending my free time with you." Draco took Kim's hand and went to the lake. Draco laid propped up on his elbows and talked to Kim's belly.

"Hey in there, it's me again. I missed talking to you. Ic an't wait to hold you and show you off. You mum is a very lucky and lovely person." Draco said talking to the baby.

"Kim is it true that Blaise is the father of your baby, and he disowned it because of you being a mudblood?" Millescent Bulstrode asked walking up to them.

"Actually Millicent it's mine, Blaise has nothing to do with this child." Draco said getting up. "And you might reconsider calling her a mudblood espically infront fo my child."

"Fine I was just wondering." Millicent then stormed off.

"Thanks Draco for standing up for me. I think the rumors will calm down now that we todl Pansy and Bulstrode." Kim said kissing him.


	10. Delivery

Chapter 10: Delivery

Nine months later Draco and Kim were sitting in Kim's room. " Your dad was right you have a cute tiny mound." Draco said kissing it.

"Um Draco, my um water just broke." Kim said a little shocked. Draco got up to fire call Madame Pomfrey and Snape.The first one to get to them was Severus.

"How far along are her contractions?" Snape gave Kim a potion. "This will stop the pain from being as bad as it will be."

"The contractions are about 10 minutes apart." Draco said starting to pace. Madame Pomfrey came in and looked at the scene infront of her.

"Severus I know you're her father but I'm sure Kim would want you waiting in the common room. MIster Malfoy if you would please stop pacing it won't help Kim to much, you can either stay here and support her or leave with Professor Snape and continue your pacing outside." Draco sat down next to Kim and took her hand. After a couple of hours of waiting Kim was finally in labor.

"Kim deep breaths in.......out, ok now I need you to push." Madame Pomfrey was being as kind as she could.

"Draco Edward Malfoy if I'm ever pregnant again, remind me to avada the next guy!" Kim screamed. Draco started fearing for his life.

"Don't worry Mister Malfoy all women who go through labor say these things, they don't really mean it." Madame Pomfrey tried to reassure him. "Ok Kim one more push should do it."

"I can't, I'm too tired." Kim whispered.

"I know you can come on one last push." Draco encouraged her. The sounds of crying filled the room.

"Kim you have a very healthy baby boy. Congradulations." Madame Pomfrey handed the little boy to Kim.

"Hey little Draco I've been waiting to meet you. I'm your mommy and this is your dad." Kim whispered kissing her son. She handed the baby over to Draco who kissed him and took him out to everyone else while Kim got cleaned up.

"Well Snape you're a grandfather how does it feel? Do you feel any older?" Draco teased.

"If you value your life you'll shut up." Snape snapped.

"Severus not around the baby!" McGonagall yelled.

"So when can we see Kim?" Harry asked waiting with the others.

"In a few minutes. You might not be able to stay long she might be a bit tired. That or she'll threaten to Avada you." Draco took Edward from Dumbledore. (A/N: Edwards is going to be used as the Baby's name since it will get confusing as to which Draco I am talking about.)

"Well I'll see Kim tomorrow then." Albus said leaving followed by McGonagall. After 20 or so minutes they were allowed inside. "Congrats Kim, Edward is lovely." Blaise said sitting down beside the bed.

"Thanks, Draco is going to make a great father don't you think dad?" Kim asked

"Yes, I think he will be." Snape kissed his daughter on the forehead. "And you're going to make a wonderful mum."


	11. Epilouge

Chapter 11: Epilogue

A/N: I wanted to make this longer but I'm writing three stories at once and am going to make a sequel to revealed since I promised a friend that I would. So you can all thank my friend Maryline if you're a fan of Revealed.

The end of Hogwarts had turned out hectic for Kim. It seemed that a couple people figured out that the baby was Blaise's and the rumors went flying. After graduating Kim and Draco's wedding was beautiful. Everyone they loved came to the wedding. Two months after, Kim found she was pregnant again this time with a child made out of love and not raging teenage hormones.

The end.


End file.
